


Make It Burn

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, Old and Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Back before, when they were somebodies...
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Make It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> 2006\. " ^_^ (This is a very old story indeed, and totally AU/jossed now.)"

"Kay, we're safe," he muttered, back against the wall and trying to catch his breath. "We gotta quit playing these little shows. Or get hotel clerks who can keep their mouths shut."

"You sound almost annoyed," his companion said before holding up a magazine displaying both their faces and the face of a pretty, dark-haired woman. "Finally living your dream and..."

"My dream didn't involve the need for track shoes!"

"'Their music moves hearts, their lyrics change minds...'" Brushing his wild, red hair back as he read, the second man smirked. "This makes us sound like the grace of this world."

"Well, our last album did end that two-hundred year war..."

"You look good in this photo - not like a total idiot."

"Hey!" Snatching the magazine away, the first of the pair picked up where the other had left off. "'When asked about what drives them, lead vocalist...' She has the worst quote ever. They used the one about love and hate and the darkness that pours through humanity. We're gonna be laughed at."

"Because we've never been laughed at."

"You have a point." Reaching up to knock a bit of stray blond hair away, the first of the pair couldn't help a smile. "I know how to get them on a totally different tangent."

"You kissed me twice during that interview. I'm sure there's a photo. Just because I like boys doesn't mean you can keep doing that." A slight quiver in his lower lip - almost a pout.

"Do that again and I just might kiss you. In front of some girls. That'll sell another dozen albums right there."

"A prodigal musician, able to soothe souls and bring peace..."

"Hey, I just realized we're missing someone!"

"You were just making fun of her quotes. Don't you pay attention? She said she was going to a presentation at the local museum."

"Museums are full of creepy dead things!"

"Museums are full of history," came as a correction. "But she saw something in the free-paper about research on love and the human heart and wanted to go."

"Lyric fodder."

"I'll rewrite. Make it darker. Make it burn."

A shiver at the tone in those words. "Y'ever think what we'll do when this is all over?"

"We're strong. We'll survive."

"Right. We'll go down rocking."


End file.
